Lucha Interna
by HeiMao.3
Summary: Después del Cap. 76 "El lago" XANA le concede un deseo a su prisionero. William pide y XANA cumple. Hacer pactos con el diablo asegura que algo saldrá mal. Título malo. No tenía ideas y mi querida hermana me sugirió este. Espero que os guste :)
1. Chapter 1

Hellow :3 Si, hace mucho que no me paseo por aquí *dijiste dos semanas* Si, pero aún no he avanzado con 25M (está en progreso) Pero para amenizar la espera he ido escribiendo esto en mis ratos libres. Se situaría después del capítulo "El lago" es el número 76. Es recomendable verlo antes :S

Este fic se basa en una idea que tuve de pequeña (la encontré en mi diario)

En fin, no doy mas la tabarra. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Los guerreros ya habían vuelto de su excursión a esa isla tan extraña de la que casi no salen vivos de no haber lanzado una vuelta al pasado. Ahora se encontraban en la cafetería junto con Yumi. Le estaban contando las anécdotas de la primera vez que hicieron ese viaje.

-... es que tendrías que haberles visto, se quedaron a esto - dijo Odd, haciendo un gesto con los dedos - a esto del boca a boca

-¿Jim y Hertz? - preguntó extrañada Yumi

-Como lo oyes

En la mesa todos estallaron de risa. Era extraño imaginárselo.

-Bueno y a ti... ¿cómo te han ido los exámenes? - le preguntó Ulrich

-Bien, no me puedo quejar

El grupo siguió contándose su fin de semana, sin olvidar las consecuencias del ataque de XANA.

-... hay que reforzar el escudo del Skid - explicaba Jeremy - Pensaba aprovechar esta hora libre ¿te vienes Aelita?

-Sí, vamos - aceptó ella

Odd, Ulrich y Yumi continuaron con la charla, aunque ésta se desentendió de ellos. Se quedó pensando en el último ataque de XANA. William había reaccionado con ella. _"Si me hubiera mantenido firme con la oposición a que entrara en el grupo, ahora él no sería prisionero de XANA y todo esto no hubiera pasado" _pensó ella. Se sentía culpable.

-Yumi, ¿estás bien? - Ulrich la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Sí, solo...pensaba - fue su respuesta

Los tres se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería. Ya fuera Odd anunció que se iba. En parte porque hacer bromas por la noche en la convivencia le había quitado varias horas de sueño y quería recuperarlas. Por otra parte, le gustaba dejar a sus "amigos solo amigos" solos.

-Lo siento chicos - dijo bostezando - tengo una cita con mi almohada

Y dicho esto se fue hacia la residencia de alumnos. Ulrich y Yumi se quedaron solos. Empezaron a caminar en dirección al bosque. Ella estaba callada.

-¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó él de repente

-Nada

-Vamos Yumi, puedes contármelo

Yumi dudaba si contárselo o no. En lo tocante a William siempre salían a flote los celos. Aunque estuviera poseído por XANA hasta un futuro indefinido. Aún así optó por decírselo.

* * *

William (humano) se hacía más fuerte en la mente de XANA, hasta casi el punto de volver a tener emociones y conectar con su parte humana. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Tenía que recuperar el control sobre él.

XANA pensó. Un trato. Un pacto. Eso era lo único que necesitaba.

-Te concedo un deseo - le propuso XANA

-Déjame libre - contestó William enfadado

-Eso no puede ser

-Entonces, vete. No quiero hablar contigo

-Te vas a arrepentir - XANA intentaba persuadirle

-¿Qué voy a querer? Si ni siquiera tengo el control sobre mi propio cuerpo - contestó el prisionero

Se estaba enfadando y eso jugaba a favor de XANA.

-¿No hay nada que añores?

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de William. Lo desechó. No podía hacerle eso a ella, pero XANA, alimentado por la furia del chico, volvía a invadirle y un egoísmo impropio de él, contestó.

-Yumi

XANA tenía su respuesta y un nuevo objetivo.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿dices que William te escuchó? - preguntó Ulrich

-Sí y también... pude verlo - contestó Yumi

-¿Cómo que verlo?

-No sé... es que después de decirle que era "un guerrero de Lyoko", no me atacó. Noté que tenía una... lucha dentro suyo y...

El sonido del móvil de Ulrich la interrumpió. Él contestó.

-Sí Jeremy

-Torre activada en el sector del bosque

-Vale, ya vamos. Avisa a Odd

Ulrich colgó. Miró a Yumi, que entendió lo que pasaba y se limitó a seguirle hasta la fábrica. Cuando iban a medio camino, Odd se les unió.

-¿Sabéis de qué va el ataque? - preguntó el rubio

-No - contestó Ulrich - ¿no ha pasado nada raro en la Academia?

-No que yo sepa - contestó

-A saber qué es lo que planea XANA - acotó Yumi

Cuando llegaron a la fábrica, Jeremy tampoco supo responder a cuál era el ataque de XANA. Sin más palabras, los virtualizó rápidamente en el sector del bosque, donde Aelita les estaba esperando.

Empezaron a avanzar para dirigirse a la torre, pero una meseta antes de llegar, de la nada aparecieron un escuadrón de avispones y una triada de cangrejos. Ni rastro de William.

Todos empleaban sus ataques para vencer al enemigo. Los chicos se encargaban de los cangrejos, mientras las chicas atacaban a los avispones. Mientras en tierra Jeremy intentaba averiguar cuál era el ataque de XANA.

Después de un rato defendiendo su posición y a la guardiana de Lyoko, solo quedaba un cangrejo y dos avispones.

-Yumi, ve con Aelita a la torre - ordenó Ulrich

-Vale - dijo

Miró a Aelita, quien asintió y corrió junto a ella por la pasarela que dirigía a la meseta donde estaba la torre.

-Chicas, tened cuidado. El escáner detecta actividad cerca de la torre - avisó Jeremy

-¡Jeremy, es William! - informó la chica

-Rápido Aelita, métete en la torre

La pelirrosa obedeció y se adentró en la torre. Yumi se quedó para guardarle las espaldas, pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, William luchando contra ¿William?

-Jeremy, ¿ves lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Yumi

-Yumi, el holomapa está atascado

La guerrera ninja sacó los abanicos a modo de defensa mientras veía cómo William y su copia luchaban a golpe de espada. Solo se diferenciaban porque cada uno iba con un traje diferente. Uno iba con el traje de William-XANA y el otro, con el que entró en su día el verdadero William en Lyoko.

-Chicos, daos prisa e id a ayudar a Yumi. El holomapa está atascado y no puedo ver lo que pasa

-Ulrich, tú eres más rápido - dijo Odd - yo me encargo de esto

-Está bien ¡Supersprint! - activó su poder de velocidad y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar adonde estaba ella

Mientras, la chica no sabía qué hacer. Solo miraba la lucha que se llevaba a cabo delante suya. De repente, William-XANA derribó a su gemelo y miró a la guerrera. Se acercó despacio a ella, levantando la espada queriendo atacarla, pero ese ataque nunca llegó. El otro William le clavó la espada en el costado y le desvirtualizó.

-Yumi, ¿estás bien? - se acercó

-Atrás XANA - puso los abanicos en forma de cruz delante de ella para protegerse

-Soy yo, William

-No me engañarás XANA

-Soy yo - volvió a repetir, esta vez tirando la espada - William, un guerrero de Lyoko

Yumi bajó los abanicos. _"Un guerrero de Lyoko"_ se volvió a repetir para sus adentros. Era lo mismo que ella le había dicho hace poco.

No muy lejos, Ulrich seguía corriendo. Le quedaba poco antes de llegar a la plataforma en la que ella se encontraba. Desde donde estaba podía verlos hablar, cosa que le extrañó y paró de correr.

-Jeremy, ¿has arreglado el holomapa?

-Estoy en ello, ¿qué pasa?

-Yumi está hablando con William

-Ve a asegurarte de que no sea una trampa

Ulrich volvió a correr. Pudo ver cómo Yumi se acercaba y lo abrazaba. Se detuvo otra vez, a la entrada de la meseta en la que se encontraban.

-William, has vuelto - le escuchó decir

Ulrich apretó los puños. No podía evitar sentirse celoso. En su mente corría el pensamiento de que Yumi eligiera a William antes que a él. Un suceso extraño, le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Cómo... has... escap... - Yumi se desvaneció

Ese William era falso, seguía siendo aliado de XANA. Su traje cambió y volvió a ser el habitual. Ulrich vio cómo un aura negra les envolvía a los dos.

En tierra Jeremy estaba en compañía de Odd, que había sido desvirtualizado poco después de que Ulrich le dejara. Entre los dos vigilaban el holomapa, pues ya lo habían arreglado y no querían que la señal volviese a irse. La situación era difícil como para comprenderla.

-Ulrich, ¿qué está pasando? Ya he arreglado el holomapa

-¡Jeremy! - se alegró de escuchar una voz amiga, lo menos que esperaba era una buena noticia - ¿Dónde está Odd?

-Desvirtualizado

-Vale - dijo el samurai, barajando opciones - desvirtualiza a Yumi

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó histérico

Ulrich no hizo caso y no le respondió. Se adentró en la meseta y vio que Yumi ya no se sostenía por su propio pie. De inmediato sacó sus espadas y corrió en dirección a ellos.

-¡William! ¡Suéltala! - gritó

El aludido sonrió y no la soltó. Le miró desafiante, mientras extendía el brazo y le lanzaba un ataque, que empujó al guerrero hasta darse con un árbol que tenía detrás, quedando semiinconsciente. Aelita salió de la torre y se asombró del panorama.

-Jeremy, ¿qué le pasa a Yumi?

-Aelita - dijo aliviado - no lo sé... parece que XANA la quiere poseer

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó Aelita - ¡Campo de energía!

El recibir el impacto sorpresa de ese ataque, hizo que William soltara a su prisionera, que cayó al suelo. Ulrich volvió a estar en combate. Aelita sacó la alas, dispuesta a atacar desde el aire.

William hizo aparecer su espada en posición de defender lo que ahora consideraba suyo. La primera en caer fue Aelita, quien recibió un ataque inesperado del enemigo. La batalla entre Ulrich y William era sorprendente, agresiva y violenta; con celos de por medio. Ninguno de los dos se iba a dejar vencer.

Después de otro choque de espadas, ambos retrocedieron. Se miraron fijamente, desafiándose pero sin perder la posición de ataque. Unos abanicos, con su sonido cortante pasaron entre medias.

Ulrich miró en la dirección donde los abanicos volvían a la persona que los había lanzado. Era Yumi, que estaba inmóvil, con la cabeza baja.

-Yumi...

-Ulrich, ¿qué pasa? - oyó a Aelita, que ya estaba en la sala del ordenador

-No lo sé - dijo casi en un susurro

Ambos chicos vieron cómo la chica caía de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza. William propinó una patada a Ulrich, que retrocedió, mientras que él aprovechaba y se acercaba a ella. La tomó de la mano, transmitiéndole energía y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - le dijo al oído

Yumi avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, quedando en medio de los dos chicos. Se detuvo y levantó los brazos delante de ella y haciendo uso de la telekinesis levantó unas cuantas rocas. Ulrich estaba bloqueado, no sabía qué hacer. Buscó sus ojos, intentando hacer contacto visual con ella, pero no pudo.

Ella se tambaleó y las rocas que sostenía casi tocaron suelo. Ulrich comprendió que estaba luchando resistirse al dominio de XANA,

-Yumi, tú eres más fuerte que XANA - dijo recordando lo que le había dicho de William y con esperanza de que la oyera

XANA reaccionó y por medio de William, le mandó un espectro negro que la envolvió y la ayudó a dar estabilidad a las rocas. Estabilidad que segundos después fue irrumpida. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Ulrich.

-Lo siento - pronunció ella

Con las rocas formó un muro entre él y ella. Rápidamente dio una voltereta hacia atrás, quedando a poca distancia del borde. Sacó sus abanicos y los lanzó contra William, quien los desvió con su espada.

-¡Nunca XANA! ¡Nunca estaré bajo tu control!

Y otra vez cayó al suelo. XANA volvía a intentar controlarla.

-¡Yumi! - gritaba Ulrich desde el otro lado del muro

* * *

En la mente de William, XANA iba perdiendo el control de sus pensamientos. Su prisionero pedía que soltara a la chica.

-¡Déjala! - William se sentía culpable, la estaba haciendo sufrir por culpa de un capricho

-Ya es tarde - contestó el ente - O ¿quieres que gane él?

Celos. XANA sabía que en los humanos, los celos eran motivo de venganza, egoísmo y odio. Todos sentimientos negativos que le devolvían el control sobre su mente.

* * *

El panorama no cambiaba. Ulrich seguía aislado, Yumi con una lucha interna en la que parecía que no iba a poder ganar y William quieto, pensando.

-Ulrich, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Jeremy histérico

-Jeremy, intenta desvirtualizar a Yumi, rápido

El genio del grupo obedeció. Tecleaba a gran velocidad, pero cuando intentaba poner en marcha el programa de desvirtualización, le era imposible ejecutarlo.

-Ulrich, no puedo

-¿Cómo que no? - preguntó preocupado, sin perder de vista la situación de Yumi

-Da error. XANA debe de haberle implantado algo que no me deja acceder a su código virtual

-¿Un virus?

-Es muy probable

No podía hacer nada. Seguía aislado por el muro. Intentó buscar un hueco por donde pasar, pero no lo encontró. De pronto, las rocas que conformaban el sólido muro cayeron. Ulrich aprovechó para avanzar. Vio que Yumi se levantaba pero no supo si estaba poseída o no.

Ella hizo aparecer sus abanicos, en los que concentró el poco poder que le quedaba y los lanzó. Uno a cada lado, llegando a su destino al mismo tiempo. A la derecha, hizo impacto en Ulrich; y a la izquierda en William, solo que éste antes de ser desvirtualizado extendió el brazo mandándole un espectro que la empujó. Ella estaba muy débil y no se pudo mantener en pie. El golpe la hizo retroceder, cayendo al mar digital.

-¡No! - es lo único que pudo gritar Ulrich antes de ser completamente desvirtualizado

-¡No! - se oyó en la sala del ordenador

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Gusta o no gusta? En fin, quería hacer algo diferente. Y esto lo llevó escribiendo hace... ¿un mes? Algo así, además de que lo tengo en papel y lo tengo que pasar a Word. Tengo problemas para dejar reviews. Lo he intentado varias veces y no me deja. Es frustrante. Sé que debo como mínimo... cuatro reviews. En fin, espero que esto se publique porque si no...

Hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Esto me de no poder actualizar cosas me pone de los nervios. En fin, sorry por haber tardado tanto. Intentaré actualizar 25M pero no prometo nada porque lo que viene siendo los estudios... estando en segundo de bachillerato... son un poco (cómo decirlo con tacto) "difíciles". Seguiré actualizando, pero con menos frecuencia.

Sin más, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Ulrich llegó a la sala del escáner. Pego un puñetazo en la pared antes de salir del escáner. _"Idiota. No pudiste salvarla"_. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando el escáner central, esperando un milagro. Que de pronto se abriera y saliera ella.

Odd, Jeremy y Aelita lo veían por las cámaras. Ellos comprendían que había sido un duro golpe para su amigo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Odd - ella... no es interna, tiene familia y...

-Por hoy, podemos decir que se queda a dormir en la academia y hacer un espectro polimórfico de ella - dijo Jeremy con voz temblorosa

El sonido del ascensor les hizo callar. Ulrich salió de la cabina. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado, pero estaba serio.

-Ulrich... - pronunció Aelita, en las mismas condiciones

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿La puedes recuperar? - preguntó abatido

-Ulrich yo... no he podido desvirtualizarla - explicó Jeremy - XANA le implantó o le quitó algo de su código virtual

-Jeremy y yo nos quedaremos investigando el mar digital para encontrar una pista o una señal que dé con ella - dijo la pelirrosa

-Si Ulrich, dejemos a los Einsteins trabajar - dijo Odd, tomando del brazo a su compañero

-No. Yo me quedo - se opuso él

-No es una buena idea - dijo Jeremy - ve a descansar

Odd se llevó a Ulrich a rastras. El chico se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado a Yumi. Su mejor amiga, a veces algo más. "_Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido"_ pensó. Odd iba a su lado haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez _"¿Por qué XANA decidió ir a por Yumi?"._ No lo entendía.

Todavía no había anochecido, era más temprano de lo que pensaban. Durante el camino no hubo palabras, hasta que llegaron a los alrededores de la academia.

-Odd - el castaño rompió el silencio

-¿Si?

-No voy a ir a mi cuarto

-¿Qué? Tienes que descansar, despejarte y...

-No Odd. Prefiero quedarme aquí, en el bosque

El rubio meditó si era adecuado. Pensó en que si iba a su cuarto estaría incómodo por no poder hablar de cualquier tema para distraerle, ya que en su mente estaría Yumi. Para él era una amiga, pero para el castaño algo más.

-Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería - acabó cediendo Odd

Ulrich asintió y se perdió en el bosque. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y no lo dijo, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Fue a buscar su rincón del árbol, donde siempre iba en situaciones complicadas, se sentó y se agarró las rodillas. Inconscientemente empezó a llorar. _"La he perdido para siempre, nunca he podido tratarla como se merecía. ¿Y ahora? ¿La volveré a ver algún día?"_, pensaba.

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? y mi mayor pregunta ¿Estoy viva? Todo está oscuro, no sé si tengo los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Tengo miedo._

_Lo único que recuerdo es que XANA intentaba poseerme y casi lo consigue. Recuerdo que Ulrich me dijo algo, pero no tengo muy claro el qué. También sé que le desvirtualicé. Lo último de lo que tengo consciencia, es de haber caído al mar digital._

_¿Por qué XANA ha ido a por mí? No lo entiendo, creía que su objetivo era Aelita._

_Ojalá me encuentren, porque ni yo sé dónde estoy. _

_Grito, pero no sé si mi voz se oye en algún sitio o si solo retumba en mi cabeza_

_-¡Chicos! - lloro, nunca saldré de aquí - Ulrich... sálvame_

* * *

-¡No! - protestó Jeremy

-Tranquilo, empezaremos de nuevo - intentó tranquilizarse, aunque ella también estuviera nerviosa

-Soy un inútil, no puedo recuperarla

-No digas eso - le tomó de la mano - vamos, sé que tú puedes. Que nosotros podemos. Si has podido sacarme de ahí, podremos sacar a Yumi los dos juntos.

El chico se calmó y volvió a su trabajo de teclear códigos para encontrar alguna pista o indicio que diera con Yumi.

En ese momento un pitido marcó que el superordenador había detectado algo, una señal. Débil, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para rastrearla y que la pareja pudiera trabajar con ella.

* * *

[Sueño de Ulrich]

Estaban en el sector del hielo luchando contra los monstruos de XANA, que esta vez estaban más fieros que nunca. Les tenían acorralados, separados y no podían defenderse bien.

-Chicos ¿Abortamos misión? - se escuchó a Jeremy

-No, tenemos que llegar al sector 5 - decía Aelita - necesitamos esos datos

En ese momento la batalla comenzó a correr a favor de los guerreros. Iban destruyendo a los monstruos a buen ritmo, cuando de repente se oyó un grito. Todos se giraron par ver de dónde provenía, quién había sido. Era Yumi, unos avispones la habían acorralado y disparado con la intención de que cayera al mar digital.

-¡Chicos! - gritaba, había conseguido agarrarse al borde

Odd, que estaba más cerca, fue corriendo a socorrerla, pero los monstruos se volvieron contra él y le desvirtualizaron. Ulrich y Aelita se miraron y corrieron hacia Yumi. La pelirrosa fue eliminada en el camino, volviendo a la sala del escáner momentos después. Ulrich siguió corriendo y alcanzó a agarrarla de la mano.

-Ulrich... - susurró ella - sálvame

Iba a decir algo, pero los avispones de antes se volvieron en su contra y le desvirtualizaron, haciendo que Yumi cayera al mar digital.

* * *

-¡No! - Ulrich se despertó alterado

Sentía que no había dormido nada, pero el sol llegando a su ocaso le decía lo contrario.

_"Sálvame"_ resonó en su mente. Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el bosque para volver a su cuarto. Era la hora de cenar y todos bajaban a la cafetería, pero él no. Había perdido el apetito y solo quería ir a su cuarto a descansar y de paso ver si Odd sabía algo de Jeremy y Aelita.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto un Odd preocupado le recibió.

-¡Ulrich!

-¿Qué te pasa? - respondió decaído

-Estaba a punto de llamarte porque no aparecías

No contestó, simplemente se dirigió a su armario a buscar su diario.

-¿Bajas a cenar? - le preguntó

-No

-Ya... después de cenar iré a la fábrica a ver cómo van los Einsteins - no quería tensar más la cuerda, por lo que optó irse

Dicho esto, Odd salió de la habitación dejando a Ulrich solo. Sacó su diario y se sentó en el pequeño escritorio. Empezó a leer las primeras páginas intentando distraerse, pero cuanto mas avanzaban en el diario, más aparecía su nombre.

_"Todo es culpa mía. Si yo hubiera ido a proteger a Aelita, esto no habría pasado"_ pensaba el chico, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Siguió mortificándose con pensamientos negativos. No podía evitar sentirse culpable de que en ese mismo momento ella no estuviera cenando en su casa con su familia. ¿Y qué les dirían a ellos? ¿Y a Hiroki? Demasiado duro para él.

Cerró su cuaderno. Lo agarró y se fue a su cama. Escondió el diario bajo la almohada. Se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo dejando que los recuerdos asaltaran su mente.

Cerró los ojos, vencido por el agotamiento.

* * *

En la fábrica, Jeremy y Aelita sobre esa débil señal que detectó el superordenador. El sonido del ascensor abriendo su compuerta les llamó la atención. Era Odd.

-¿Qué tal vais? - preguntó - lleváis mucho tiempo aquí

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hora es? - Inquirió Aelita

-Pues... - se detuvo a buscar su móvil en el bolsillo - las diez pasadas

-No pensaba que era tan de noche

Odd se acercó a la pareja a mirar la pantalla, pero al no comprender nada optó por preguntar.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? - preguntó con miedo a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Digamos que sí... es complicado - intentaba explicarse el rubio

-¿Qué? - se sorprendió

-Lo que Jeremy intenta decir es que el superordenador ha registrado una señal, débil, pero sobre la que estamos trabajando

-O sea que... ¿la habéis encontrado? Tenemos que avisar a Ulrich

-¡No! - negó Jeremy - ¿y si no es Yumi?

Lo tres sopesaron el tema. Era cierto de que existía la posibilidad de que no fuera su amiga, pero ¿y si en verdad era una señal suya? Tenían que seguirla rápido, antes de que se desvaneciera.

-Jeremy, creo que tendríamos que ir a investigar... aunque sea por nuestra cuenta

-Sí, Aelita tiene razón - añadió Odd - no podemos perder esa señal.

-Tenéis razón, tenemos que ir al sector 5 - aceptó el rubio - pero... ¿qué hacemos con Ulrich?

-Yo creo que será mejor no decirle nada por ahora - opinó la pelirrosa - ¿y tú Odd?

-Igual, pero si se entera no se lo tomará bien

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos, id a los escáners - sentenció Jeremy

Odd y Aelita bajaron a la sala del escáner y se metieron en el que les correspondía.

-Transmitir Odd, transmitir Aelita - dijo dando comienzo al proceso - Escanear Odd, escanear Aelita ¡Virtualización!

Odd y Aelita cayeron en la superficie del sector del hielo, recibieron órdenes de Jeremy para ir al final del sector y se dirigieron a donde les indicó, para allí tomar el transportador al sector 5.

-La compuerta va a abrirse en breve - anunció Jeremy

* * *

_"Yumi" ¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama? Este letargo me deprime. Nunca sabré si saldré de aquí. Si tan solo supiera mandar una señal o algo que les diera una pista... "Yumi" ¿Otra vez? _

_-¿Quién es? - Nadie me responde. Estar sola e incomunicada me hace oír voces donde no las hay._

_"Yumi, no estás sola"_

_-Y eso quién me lo dice, si puedo saber_

_"Ahora no hay tiempo para presentaciones. Sin saberlo has mandado una señal a tus amigos"_

_¿En serio he conseguido hacer eso? Espero que la hayan captado. Siento que una energía me rodea. Es reconfortante y cálida. Es extraño también, en Lyoko no podemos sentir ni frío ni calor._

_"Yumi, te acabo de hace un análisis. Tu código virtual está dañado e incompleto"_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? - No puede ser. Ya no siento esa misma energía de antes. Solo había una persona capaz de ayudarme en un momento así. - Un momento, usted ¿es Franz Hopper?-_

_"Intuitiva como tú sola. Aelita está rodeada de buenas personas." Sí, es Franz. Tengo que aprovechar su ayuda. "Cuando hiciste tu último movimiento tu código se dividió. Una parte está con XANA y... la otra... con... tu... amigo"_

_-Franz, ¿qué le pasa?_

_"Estoy... perdiendo... energía... tengo que... volver... a mi refugio" Eso lo dijo casi entre jadeos. Normal, a saber dónde estoy y él me ha venido a ayudar._

_"Gracias" Otra vez sola, pero al menos sé que quizá Jeremy haya podido captar esa señal que mandé. _

_Ahora pienso ¿mi código virtual se dividió? Seguramente fue cuando lancé los abanicos. Eso quiere decir que una parte la tiene Ulrich y otra... XANA. Genial, ¿alguna otra buena noticia?_

* * *

-Chicos daos prisa, las mantas romperán el cascarón en menos de un minuto - Jeremy advertía desde el laboratorio a los guerreros

-Estoy en ello Jeremy - contestó Aelita

Odd mientras tanto estaba en guardia, preparándose para el ataque.

-Jeremy,he encontrado unos datos que antes no estaban y que no encajan con XANA ¿te los mando?

-Sí, a lo mejor tienen que ver con Yumi

Aelita se apresuró a descargar los archivos relacionados con ese documento nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que con eso pudieran averiguar algo más.

-Jeremy, ¿han salido ya las mantas?

-No, faltan 10 segundos

-¡Ya está! - los sobresaltó la pelirrosa - Ya está enviado, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Volved, es demasiado tarde y no quiero broncas - ordenó Jeremy

-Está bien, desvirtualízanos

Dicho y hecho, Odd y Aelita desparecieron dejando un rastro de píxeles tras ellos, apareciendo en la sala del escáner a la vez. Subieron al laboratorio, para que Jeremy les explicara si los datos recogidos eran de utilidad o no.

-¿Qué son esos datos Jeremy? - preguntó Aelita - ¿Tienen que ver...

-¿Con Yumi? - se adelantó el rubio - todavía no lo sé. Hay que desencriptarlo

-¿Va a tardar mucho? - preguntó Odd

-Un poco - respondió - lo dejaré trabajando toda la noche y mañana veremos

Todos aceptaron el plan. Jeremy dejó el programa funcionando en el superordenador. Volvieron a la academia, pasando desapercibidos por los profesores de guardia y fueron a sus cuartos. Mañana si todo salía bien, podrían empezar a buscar a su amiga perdida.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Meh, espero que sí. Contesto a los reviews :3 Por cierto gracias por los "Follows" Ahora sí, los reviews:

**SMilecrisSty**: Has leído un trozo, porque este lo he cambiado bastante. Bueno ya me dirás. :3

**coderiel**: Me alegro que te gustara. La verdad que de pequeña solía imaginar capítulos de CL. No sé. Como después de la tercera parecía no haber nada... Luego claro, llegó la cuarta temporada y más ideas y TA DÁ! jajaja, espero que este te haya gustado :3

**CodeYumyUlrich**: Me alegra que te gustase :) y ya la aprobación también :P Espero que este te guste igual :3

**holaminombreesdrama**: creo que ya te he dicho que se te echa de menos :3 En fin, que bien que te agrade la idea de una niña de 11 años (yo cuando tenía esa edad) No vas a sufrir, creo. Espero que este te haya gustado :3


End file.
